dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Dragons of Time Saga (SSJJ)
The Evil Dragons of Time is the fourth saga of the Demon Realm Assault Group following the Dark Empire Saga and tenth saga overall in Dragon Ball Advanced. Story Well Timed Foes Mira walks over to the Dark Dragon Balls with the intention to resummoned Dark Shenron but four entities emerge from the Dark Dragon Balls. They appear to miniature version of Dark Shenron emitting Dark-coloured smoke and condemns him for his multiple selfish wishes and use their powers to send each of the Dark Dragon Balls to different eras in time where they begin to wreak havoc as Dark shadow-looking version of Dark Shenron crash into the ground. Chronoa watches as one of the Dark Dragon Balls fly into a typhoon before forming into feminine appearance. She condemns Mira and the others for their wishes saying that too many selfish wishes on Dark Shenron has lend to the creation of the Shadow Dragons of Time and are going to cause large rift in time if she doesn't get rid of them. She is still unable to locate Goku and Vegeta's ritual is complete yet. Naraku is confused as Dial didn't take this long but she reminds her that Dial is different race to Vegeta. Just as they were going to throw in the towel; she summons Xeno Bardock and asks whether he is willing to train under Cus to stop the new threat. On Earth-1985 in Age 780 otherwise known as Xeno Bardock's Dimension; Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz fight against Xeno Babidi's forces includes Xeno Nappa turned into Majin Nappa. In their Super Saiyan 2 forms; they easily overpower Xeno Babidi's forces and Xeno Nappa tells them that Xeno Babidi placed a hex on him when he died and forced him into reviving him otherwise the hex would of killed him. Xeno Kakarot calls Xeno Nappa weak and knocks him down with a swift strike to his pressure points before calculating which section of the ship attack and slice it with Rebellion Edge and misses Xeno Innocent Buu's egg completely before using his energy to redirect Xeno Dabura's spit onto Buu's egg. Xeno Babidi becomes infuriated but Xeno Raditz knocks all fights down as the ship crashes in the ground causing it to shattered Buu's egg into pieces along with Buu himself before Xeno Kakarot looks around the area and uses Calculated Explosive Wave to obliterate the pieces of Buu , Xeno Babidi, and Xeno Dabura thus ending the threat of Xeno Buu once and for all. Chronoa arrives and asks why it took so long to stop Buu and he tells her that did in Age 774 but Xeno Nappa was forced revive Xeno Babidi. She asks them to come with her and they arrive in West City. Xeno Bulma welcomes them as Xeno Trunks greets his father and uncle while Qurita arrives at request of Xeno Bardock. She informs that they she needs their help as she has no one else to go to. Xeno Kakarot tells her that they have their mess to deal with as his been inventing technology non-stop, explaining why flying cars and teleporters have been added to West City. Chronoa gives him a strange look as he is wearing glasses while fixing the 'Dragon Radar and tells him that she knows how to make him strong enough to make the Saiyan Empire back down for good. Xeno Raditz and the others become more willing to accept her request but brooding over death of Xeno Jaco; Xeno Kakarot is determined to reject her request. However, Xeno Kakarot agrees and accepts asks who'll train replying with Cus. After explaining who she is; Xeno Kakarot explains that accepts and they leave all for Earth-1984 with Chronoa. They arrive on 'Conton City where they meet Cus and explain the details of their dimension surprising Xeno Kakarot that Planet Vegeta is gone and Vegeta is an ally and not an enemy. Cus gives them all Time Passes and ask all of them to enter the Room of Spirit and Time to train. Xeno Bardock watches a time distortion and request to go stop it but Chronoa tells him that they aren't ready and to go train with Cus and tells him not make waste. Xeno Bardock understands the phrase haste makes waste but questions the ability of the room. Chronoa says that while it that one day on Earth equal four years in Conton City Room of Spirit and Time. With that news they enter the Room of Spirit and Time and become subjected to a similar training style that Goku and Vegeta where under when Whis trained them with only difference is that they she gets them to try and attack her without her sensing them. Xeno Kakarot focus his ki while Xeno Raditz goes in first but is knocked away with ease while Xeno Trunks comes up with a strategy with his father as they synchronise their ki until it is identical while Qurita and Hyōtan power up and proceed to try and attack her by making confusing patterns but they are easily knocked away but Hyōtan transforms into Super Saiyan and attempts to attack her but she knocks him away. He fires Saturday Crash at her but she deflects the blast as he follows up with Saturday Crush and appears in front of her to blast her with Vacation Delete causing a massive explosion. Cus isn't injured in the slightest and questions whether he forgot about the objective of the training. He fires Double Sunday at the ground to propel himself to her and masks his energy signature before using Instant Transmission to get behind her and manages to punch her shoulder. He fires Weekend at close range but she is undamaged and knocks him away. Qurita using the same techniques against Cus except for Instant Transmission and tries to copy his style but she fails as Cus tells her to use her own style. She fires Shining Friday at her but she deflects it away. After Hyōtan uses Shining Friday on her; Xeno Raditz joins him and they uses Father-Son Saturday Crash but she reflects it back on Xeno Raditz and causes him to become severely injured. Hyōtan looks at his father and becomes more determined to attack her as he begins to focus his power and transforms into Super Saiyan 2. He masks his ki as he delivers a barrage punches and kicks before he and Xeno Raditz use Father-Son Saturday before Qurita joins them and turns it into Family Sunday. The three of them then appear in front of her as she deflects the blast and tries to punch her but she blocks Qurita and Hyōtan with her hands while kneeing Xeno Raditz in the gut before sending them to the ground. Using their similar heights Xeno Kakarot feigns attack first before using Afterimage as Xeno Trunks uses Heavy Finish on her. She compliments them on following through her instructions as Xeno Bardock attacks her with her guard down and sends her into the ground. They spend the next few hours training as Xeno Bardock trains Qurita to use her Super Saiyan form and Xeno Raditz teaches Hyōtan to use Super Saiyan 2 in order to become experienced with the form. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Kakarot continue with the regular training as Xeno Raditz and Xeno Kakarot are trained more intensely in order for them to obtain Super Saiyan 3. After a while Qurita manages to have a better time transforming into Super Saiyan while Hyōtan seems to be able to transform at will after further training with Cus. Xeno Bardock powers up to Super Saiyan 3 as his sons power up to Super Saiyan 2 and battle against him while Xeno Trunks and Qurita power up to Super Saiyan and spar with Hyōtan at Super Saiyan 2.Cus gets them to continue her training while in their current forms and they proceed to remain in their forms until Xeno Bardock is forced back into Super Saiyan 2. After the first year is complete in the Room of Spirit and Time; Cus asks them to preform the Super Saiyan God Ritual but Xeno Bardock reveals that Saiyans from Earth-1985 can't obtain Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue due to a wish made on Xeno Super Shenron. Cus is shocked by the revelation and asks them how they would compensate for the transaction and Xeno Bardock says while they can't use those forms they can still obtain Godly ki. Cus requests from King Kai to teach tell her how to teach Xeno Raditz the Spirit Bomb while alarmed by Raditz's doppelganger he agrees and she teaches Xeno Raditz how to use Spirit Bomb while teaching Xeno Trunks Galick Gun, Masenko, and Final Flash. She teaches Death Beam, and Death Ball to Xeno Raditz's children. She contacts Chronoa to ask how to give them even more power if they get reach Super Saiyan God and she recommends teaching them Super Saiyan 4 while promising to say nothing to Vegeta and the others about it. She gets the others rest except Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz to demonstrate their ability to transform into Super Saiyan 3 and they manage to succeed. Xeno Raditz and Xeno Kakarot spar with each other and managed to prove their almost equal but Xeno Kakarot outsmarts Xeno Raditz and knocks him down with Rebellion Fang. Cus ask Xeno Kakarot to use the Power Ball and in order for the both of them to look at. Meanwhile, at the Mechikabura's Palace Mira is still being berated by Kaolin Dark Shenron as Deadly Dark Shenron makes inconsiderate jokes at Revenant's expanse. As they transform into Golden Great Apes Cus consider whether they'd be able to control the transformation as well as the regular Great Ape form as Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz obliterate their clothes as they transform into Golden Great Apes. While Xeno Kakarot is able to regain control after a few hours Xeno Raditz takes awhile to regain control due to not mastering the form as well as Xeno Kakarot. They spend most of their time trying to help Xeno Raditz regain control of his form and while Cus is able to overpower him Xeno Kakarot is having trouble in controlling him. Chronoa remains shocked about their revelation about Super Saiyan God and as she continues to wait for them to finish their training as the threat of the Shadow Dragons of Time'' increase. Six eras have been flagged already with the arrival of the evil Dragons as they continue training and '''Chronoa uses her abilities to isolate the affected eras while waiting as she observes the Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls and confirms to herself that they are Amortal. Mira is tormented by each of the spirits as they make joy of annoying as he attempts to blast them before each blast has no effect on them. She uses her powers to repair the Patroller Academy while waiting and finds a banner amongst the rubble with Taino's Logo on it and tosses it in the abyss. Sometime later, she begins to sense a large pool of energy coming from the '''Room of Spirit and Time as she notes they it has only been 20 hours since they went in as the door becomes ajar. All of them emerge with their attire damaged and show some fatigue. Chapter The Evil Dragons *364 - A Well Timed Villain! Help from another Dimension! *365 - Haste makes Waste!! Time Train! *366 - A Terrible Revelation! *367 - Six-Star Dragon! Mistress of the Air! *368 - Super Saiyan Blue v Super Saiyan 4! The Misdeeds of a Dragon! Characters Battles *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 2), & Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Xeno Babidi's Forces, & Majin Xeno Nappa *Qurita, Hyōtan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), & Xeno Raditz vs. Cus *Xeno Kakarot & Xeno Trunks vs. Cus *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 2), & Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan), & Qurita vs. Hyōtan (Super Saiyan 2) *Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 3) Category:Sagas